Fin de semana
by Moco-luna
Summary: Saori invitó a una de sus amigas, junto con sus guardianes al Santuario. ¿Cómo se la pasarán entre los caballeros? [OC] [Universo Alterno]
1. Prólogo

_Saint seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y TOEI animation. Excepto los OC'S._

* * *

**Capítulo 0: Introducción.**

Una nube negra se formó en el despejado cielo de color rosa, la nube bajó haciéndose un remolino. De ése remolino empezaron a salir relámpagos, haciendo unos terribles daños en las afueras del castillo.

Una joven de tez pálida, cabellos platinados, rizados en la punta hasta la cadera y ojos lilas. Miraba desde el balcón principal, el remolino negro, y su cielo rosa, se había tornado en un rojo sangre. Se escuchaban gritos de terror por parte de los aldeanos.

Se volvió hacía dentro. Caminando con su elegancia natural, se sentó en su trono.

—¡Marutaro! —llamó a unos de los guardias, el cual se presentó inmeaditamente.

—Dígame, mi señora.

—Llama a Kaizen y Leo.

_Jardines del Castillo._

—Kaizen… —llamó un joven de estatura alta, piel dorada; ojos miel y cabello cenizo, corto, adornado con una coronilla de hojas en dorado. Vestido con una armadura medieval dorada, con unos detalles en azul eléctrico.

—¿Sí, Leo? —respondió sin apartar la vista de su libro, un joven de igual armadura, pero en vez de detalles en azul, eran en rosa neon.

Kaizen, un muchacho de no tan alta estatura, piel blanca muy pálida, cabellera hasta mitad de la nuca, adornada con unas cuentas doradas, que resaltaban en su pelo violeta pastel, mantenía su mirada grisácea en su lectura, desde ya varias horas.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Marutaro acercándose. Marutaro era el hermano gemelo menor de Kaize, lo único que lo diferenciaba era su color de cabello que en su caso era el marrín chocolate y sus ojos verde esmeralda. También vestía armadura, pero con detalles en amarillo fosforescente— ¿A qué no van a creer que?

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los dos a unísono.

—¡El tornado que estaba soltando relámpagos, ahora está aventando conejos blancos, gordos y peludos! —soltó entusiasta.

—¿Conejos? —Kaizen y Leo intercambiaron miradas, y vieron al remolino, que ahora había cambiado a un gris claro, y efectivamente lanzaba bolas de pelo blancas.

—¡Sí! Conejitos peludos. Los aldeanos están maravillados, todos tienen un conejo. —informó—. A propósito, Snow nos está buscando.

_Sala principal del trono._

Los tres jóvenes se presentaron ante su princesa, en una reverencia. La chica se levantó del trono, e indicó a sus guerreros ponerse de pie.

—Si no lo saben —comenzó Snow—, mi hermano mayor, Hilston viene hacia acá, para cuidar el castillo.

—¿Cuidar el castillo? ¿Por qué, princesa? —se apresuró a preguntar Kaizen.

—Pues, porque…

—¡Aquí está por quien lloran! —Y Hilston hizo su "glamurosa" entrada…

Hilston, un chico de larga cabellera platina, lisa, hasta las rodillas. Piel pálida, como su hermana y ojos rosa pastel.

—¡Hilston! ¡Causaste un gran desastre en mis dominios! —ladró furiosa Snow.

—Cálmate, hermanita —dijo en su tono _hippie_—. Como sea me quedaré aquí y arreglaré el desastre. Además, tus súbditos están felices con sus conejos.

—Lo siento por mi imprudencia, señorita —se disculpó Leo—. Pero… ¿Qué hace el señor Hilston aquí?

—Claro, como le decía… —volvió a empezar— Athena nos ha invitado al Santuario por el fin de semana. Ella quería que desde hace mucho nos reuniéramos, pero claramente que no dejaré que venga ella aquí con sus caballeros, ¡se comerían la ciudad! —dijo refriéndose a que su ciudad era de dulce. —. Así que iremos al mundo humano, dentro de unas horas. Hilston se quedará aquí a cuidar el trono.

* * *

_Santuario de Athena, Cámara del Patriarca._

Ahí estaba Saori, explicándole sobre la situación a la orden dorada.

—Así que quiero que todos ustedes se porten bien, mis caballeros —decía la reencarnación de la diosa—. No son humanos, pero tampoco extraterrestres, trátelos con amabilidad. ¿Entendierón?

—¡Si, señora! —respondieron todos al unísono.


	2. La llegada

**Capítulo 1: La llegada.**

* * *

En unas de las habitaciones del Palacio, la principal para ser exactos; se encontraba la joven Snow, frente a una bola de cristal, hablando con una pelimorada.

—Sí, nos vamos de aquí en dentro de unas horas; cuando el portal se abra.—decía Snow.

—¡Ay, qué bueno! —exclamó Saori del otro lado, dejando a su amiga casi sorda.—. De seguro, tus caballeros y los míos se vuelven amigos, ¿Qué dices?

Snow, sabía que sus guardianes no eran muy... sociables. Pero con todo de no romperle las ilusiones de Saori —Sería genial —respondió con una sonrisa—_sí llegará a pasar _—pensó.

* * *

_Santuario de Athena, Casa de_Acuario.

En la habitación del guardián de Acuario, se encontraba Milo acostado sobre la cama, con sus brazos detrás de la nuca y a su lado se encontraba Camus, lo único que este se encontraba sentado en posición de loto, los dos mirando el televisor que se encontraba en la pared.

—Camus —llamó Milo, recibiendo una mirada con señal de que lo escuchaba—. ¿Cómo crees que sean las personas que vendrán?

—No lo sé. —respondió seco, volviendo a fijar su vista el televisor.

—Si es una princesa, a lo mejor es una creída —comentó Escorpio—. Tengo curiosidad por conocer a sus guardianes. A lo mejor son unos creídos.

—Milo... No puedes juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla —reprochó el francés.

* * *

_Jardines del castillo. 00:00 horas._

Los cuatro jóvenes esperaban el portal en la oscuridad de los jardines, se suponía que abría a las doce en punto de la noche, pero parece que el portal se puso de mañoso.

—Genial, ¡te abres todas las noche, pero justo ahora ni apareces! —exclamó Leo furioso.

—Cálmate, Leo —dijo Kaizen, amablemente—. Luego te quejas de que espantas a la señorita Snow con tus bullicios.

Snow sonrió al ver que una luz empezaba a aparecer, frente a ellos. Ahí estaba el portal, un ovalo de un metro, en su interior estaba un remolino de líneas moradas claras y oscuras, y su marco era hojas canadienses blancas con perlas.

—Ahí está el portal —habló la princesa.

—¡Entremos! —exclamó Marutaro, entrando primero, seguido por Snow y los demás.

_Santuario de Athena, cámara del patriarca._

El portal se abrió y del salió primero Marutaro, seguido de Snow, Leo y Kaizen. Saori sonrió ampliamente al ver llegar a sus invitados que tanto esperaba. Snow caminó hacia la reencarnación de la diosa, seguida por sus Sweet's(1).

—Saori Athena, un gusto volver a verte —exclamó Snow con una sonrisa, claro sin perder el protocolo.

—Igualmente, mi querida Snow princesa del mundo de Anemolif —dijo Saori de igual manera.

—Ellos son mis caballeros; Sweet's preséntense.

Kaizen, Leo y Marutaro caminaron al frente quedando cara a cara con la japonesa, se arrodillaron ante ella y uno empezó a hablar.

—Kaizen, guardián del mar de las siete lunas, de la ciudad de los hielos.

—Leo, guardián de los portales de Anemolif.

—Marutaro, guardián de la ciudad de Anmeria.

—Mucho gusto, muchachos —sonrió la pelimorada—. Espero que se lleven bien con mis caballeros. Chicos —llamó, y los dorados salieron de la sombras, arrodillándose ante su diosa.

—Somos los caballeros dorados, al servicio de Athena —dijeron al unísono.

—Bien. Snow tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar —dicho esto Kido arrastró a la nombrada hasta sus aposentos.

—Sweet's quédense aquí y llévense bien con los caballeros de Athena —ordenó la albina antes de ser arrastrada.

* * *

(1): Así se llama la orden de Snow. Para no confundirlos entre los otros caballeros atenienses, los llamaremos Sweet's.


End file.
